Another Life
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: *Charlie is alive* What if Charlie never left for OZ and moved to New York? What happens when the Gods of Olympus force a baby girl in her hands? Why they think she is safe to take care of it? What will Charlie discover about her and her parents and they real cause of the car crush? Why is a monster slaughtering demigods? What Sam and Dean going to do when they see Charlie again?


_**Hey! Okay i'm sorry i don't upload more but i have school and i'm sick so...yeah that...**_

 _ **So i wrote this story on my summer break and i don't know how to continue it but i like it how i end it...it could easily transform into one-shot but if you want another chapter PM with ideas because i have none!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **Another Life**_

 **Charlie POV  
** It was another busy day and Theodora was one heck of handful baby girl!

Oh! Let me take you down the memory lane; a few months ago I witness a car crush which killed two parents and the driver of the other car leaving a three months old baby as a survivor. The cops said that they were crushed into each other but I saw that what caused both cars to smash was a hellhound that jumped out of nowhere.

Yeah! Weird I know but knowing the Winchesters you will come to the conclusion that is not that weird. The part I couldn't get was that none of them had made any deals with the Devil…

So when I gave my statement to the Police Officer she believed me which turned out to be…guess who…Athena…like the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy!

She told me that the baby was actually a demigod and the Hellhound was send by Hades to kill her because she was another kid of Zeus. And that Zeus send her to tell me that she thinks I was suitable to take care of her (here we laugh our asses off…I did back then).

Lady Athena told me that she will send two kids named, Percy and Annabeth…Annabeth was her daughter and Percy was her boyfriend and son of Poseidon and both of them were Legends of their kind. Anyway, they would take me to an apartment next to Percy's in order to help me raise Theodora and keep an eye on her and me.

And it happen they way she said and after that I was thrust into a world of mythical monsters and training on how to kill them…

The question of why I was thought safe enough to take care of a kid of Big Three came one night into my head and I rerun into my old diaries the only evidences of my past.

Soon I found a page where I was referring to my dad which in there was no clue of why I was trusted. That question torture me even more when in training I picked up fast moves and skills like it was so natural to me! Troubled I asked Annabeth and Thalia with whom I was closer as girls and because Theodora was Thalia's half sister, both girls were also troubled and soon we asked Percy and Nico to search about me based on my DNA but to send it to Will or Malcolm which were expert in these kind of fields.

A week later Percy came and he looked rather confused and shocked like what he discovered was impossible to exist. He took me into my room and gave me an envelope and told me something that rocked my whole existence.

He told me that I was a granddaughter of Hecate and Ares! I was confused at first but then I looked the envelope of my parents that Chiron had kept and I was shocked…my mum was actually put into a coma from Hecate in order to keep me protected because my mum had put a spell on me that made me invisible to monsters and it was deactivated only if my mum was dead. My dad died in the car crush I knew very well the only hidden detail was that his body was found two trees away from the car because it was a Chimera that killed him and he tried to fight her off but his heart was ripped out of his chest.

After that I knew that I had to learn everything I can in order to protect me and Theodora from monsters and soon after they begged me for two whole weeks because I didn't feel worthy to be there. Percy and Annabeth took me to Camp and official me and Theodora were part of the whole new world.

So that was my story.

Now it's middle June and I'm preparing Theodora's bag and we will go for the weekend at Camp. I had taken the hand of taking care of a baby and I had a work from home which was to fix computer problems online or they would bring me their computer and I would fix them also I would help Percy's mum with her book store.

At Camp we were welcomed just fine and everyone loved little Theodora and I was great friends with Piper, Hazel, Nico, Tyson, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Percy, Juniper, Grover and Clarissa and Mira who was my mum's half sister they only person that knew my mum very well.  
The funny part was that I was thinking that Sam and Dean were badass and I was not…I guess I was wrong…

A knock of the door draw me out of my thoughts and Clarisse walked in with a smile and said good morning to me.

"Hey, you! You are early…something happened?" I asked as I took Theodora in my arms and she giggled.

"Nothing I just wanted to hang out with my niece. Want to grab breakfast in a new dinner just outside Manhattan before we arrive in Long Island?" Clarisse said and help me take our bags.

"First; don't call me your niece…you are younger than me and it's creepy and second I would love to and I bet Theodora would too." I said and I kissed the cheek of my daughter…yes, I start getting used to the sound.

Lord Zeus had visited Camp when I was first there and he gave me the permission to call Theodora my daughter.

Soon we loaded the car and we were on our way to the dinner to have breakfast.

I was happy with my life and the piece that was missing was finally filled and I was able to relax and enjoy that after all I was not alone in this world.

 **Time Skip:**

We arrived at the dinner and Clarisse was telling me a prank Connor and Travis did to her brother, Aristides, and I was laughing so hard that Theodora was bouncing up and down and laughing too.

Theodora was now ten months old and she was healthy! She had big deep blue eyes and black hair or at least judging by Thalia's and Jason's features she will have.

"Okay, I will find us a table, you two go and order what you want." Clarisse told us and she start walking further away.

"Wait! What do you want to eat?" I yelled causing some heads to turn towards me and I smiled shyly.

"Whatever you will eat I want too." Clarisse said with a smile and pointed the table next to the window.

I nodded and start walking to the waiting line with Theodora attached to my hip and her making weird noises and eating her hand which was curled in a fist.

I looked at her and laughed and wipe of the saliva off her cheeks and mouth but she kept putting her fist in her mouth and it was making difficult for me to do what I needed to do.

"Hey, let momma clean you up, Theodora." I told her with my best baby voice causing her to look at me and giggle as she tried to get my nose with her wet hand and I had to take my nose away from her and I laughed at her discomfort face.

"Charlie?" Sound of a voice I never expect to hear said…great Dean and Sam.

Don't get me wrong Sam and Dean are like a family to me but it would be hard to hide the whole Demigod thing from them…especially with a baby in my arms which is hard to explain.

I turned around and I saw them looking shocked and happy at the same time.

"I can explain." I said with a shy smile and then my phone rang with Nico's ring tone which was The Fray's Love Don't Die…yeah he likes that song.

I search my pocket with my free hand and I pull out my phone and answer.

"Hey, we are going to be late…I fell upon friends and I'd like to catch up with them. Can Annabeth or Hazel help you with Bonfire duty?" I said on the phone and I looked at Sam and Dean who were looking at the baby and the baby was looking at them without a noise.

"Yes, I can just don't forget the food, remind it to Clarisse. Have fun just don't drive when the sun will be down, it's dangerous." Nico said and I smiled at his concern.

"No, we won't forget the food or be late. Bye now! Oh! Theodora wants to say hi! Theodora say hi to uncle Nico!" I said smiling but as I was about to hang up Theodora's small hands grabbed mine and slowly lead them to her ear and then she start babbling her baby language and I could hear Nico faking to be interested.

I smiled at the scene in front of me but as I looked at the guys they were looking at me confused.

"A lot of things changed in seven months." I said with a smile.

"We can see that. Is she yours?" Sam said and as I took the phone away from her.

"No, I adopted her as I saw her family die in a car crush I was an eye witness. And Nico is her uncle but because he is underage I take care of her." I said and suddenly Theodora's eyes start to tear meaning she was hungry.

"Guys I'll talk to you soon I need to order and Theodora over here is hungry as a wolf." I said and laughed at the wolf joke thinking about Thalia.

Dean nodded and Sam smiled and I give them a last smile and I turned to order since the cashier was looking at me impatiently.

As I ordered Theodora never stopped crying and I had to bounce her up and down but Clarisse saw my trouble and came to my rescue as a great aunt and took Theodora from me causing my baby girl to stop crying and looked at Clarisse with her big blue eyes.

"I think she likes me better than Nico or any other kid at Camp." She said as she kissed Theodora's cheeks causing more saliva come out of the baby girl's mouth as she laughed.

"Those mood swings, man! I don't get it…is it normal for people like us?" I asked confused in a low voice just in case Sam or Dean or anyone was listening.

"Yes, I think it's normal for all babies, Charlie." She said as she took Theodora to the table and I carry the food tray to our table.

"Um…Clarisse? Um…would you mind if I sit with the two guys over there? They are my friends and I would like to catch up with them?" I asked hesitantly and Clarisse looked at them and looked at me again.

"You are friends with FBI Agents? I guess it's okay…do you want Theodora with you or not?" She asked me as she checked them out for a moment.

I can't blame her for feeling unsafe all the time…she freaking Hero Of Olympus and she fought so many monsters and other creatures in her teen life.

"Thank you and no I don't want my daughter there for one reason…they tend to swear a lot." I told her truthfully and start walking up to them.

For months now I've tried not to swear that much in front of Theodora because I want in the future to not swear herself…which I don't see happening any time soon judging by what she is meant to become.

 **Dean POV**

As we walked into a dinner after visiting yet another crime scene we sat down for real breakfast!

This case has to do with two kids found with their throats ripped and both kids had abusive background family and police record…it's like whatever is killing them like troubled teens. Also most of the victims are runaways.

Suddenly the door opens and as I turn to look who is, I had a hard time believing what I am seeing.

Charlie with a baby.

"Sam! Look!" I whispered to my brother who was going over the case papers.

He gapes at the scene and soon we see the other girl go to take the table opposite ours.

"Let's go talk to her…the baby might not be hers, Dean. Besides we have to see her seven months…she couldn't be pregnant and have a birth and the baby to grow that fast." Sam said and he stood up.

As we walked closer to her we heard her saying;

"Hey, let momma clean you up, Theodora." She told the baby with a funny baby voice causing the baby to look at her and giggle as she tried to get her nose with her wet hand and she had to take her nose away from her and she laughed at her discomfort face. I smiled at the scene.

"Charlie?" Sam said and I prepared myself for what we were about to hear.

She turned around and she saw us looking at her.

"I can explain." She said with a shy smile and then her phone rang with a weird song. She search her pocket with her free hand and she pull out her phone and answer.

"Hey, we are going to be late…I fell upon friends and I'd like to catch up with them. Can Annabeth or Hazel help you with Bonfire duty?" She said on the phone and she looked at us who were looking at the baby and the baby was looking at us without a noise.

The baby had really deep blue eyes and they looked smart and sharp…I bet she will be a hand full when she grew up.

"No, we won't forget the food or be late. Bye now! Oh! Theodora wants to say hi! Theodora say hi to uncle Nico!" She said smiling but as she was about to hang up the baby's small hands grabbed hers and slowly lead them to her ear and then she start babbling her baby language on the phone.

She smiled with a loving and happy smile at the scene in front of her but as she looked at us she stopped smiling and turned to serious.

"A lot of things changed in seven months." She said with a sad smile.

"We can see that. Is she yours?" Sam said and as she took the phone away from the baby.

"No, I adopted her as I saw her family die in a car crush I was an eye witness. And Nico is her uncle but because he is underage I take care of her." She said and suddenly baby's eyes start to tear.

She looks so natural holding a child.

"Guys I'll talk to you soon I need to order and Theodora over here is hungry as a wolf." She said and laughed at something we didn't get. Weird.

I nodded and Sam smiled and she gave us a last smile and turned to order since the cashier was looking at us impatiently.

As we walked back to our table Sam was deep in thoughts. She looked so happy and I felt a little bit of jealous but I couldn't know why. Suddenly the blonde girl that Charlie came with walked up to them because the baby was crying nonstop and took her from Charlie, immediately she stopped and looked at the girl in front of her with curiosity and you could she was analyzing her. It was weird that a baby looking smarter and sharper like she wasn't a baby in the brain.

"I think she likes me better than Nico or any other kid at Camp." The girl said as she kissed baby's cheeks causing more saliva come out of the baby girl's mouth as she laughed. Charlie whispered something at the girl's ear as the other girl played with the baby and they waited for their order.

"Yes, I think it's normal for all babies, Charlie." She said as she took the baby to the table and Charlie carry the food tray to their table.

"Um…Clarisse? Um…would you mind if I sit with the two guys over there? They are my friends and I would like to catch up with them?" She asked hesitantly and the girl looked at us and looked at Charlie again like she was checking if we were safe.

Why did she looked at us like that? And her name is Clarisse?

"You are friends with FBI Agents? I guess it's okay…do you want Theodora with you or not?" She asked Charlie as she checked us out for a moment again.

So the baby girl's name was Theodora? It sounds too Greek….

"Thank you and no I don't want my daughter there for one reasons…they tend to swear a lot." Charlie told her truthfully and start walking up to us.

I was a little offended by what she said about us swearing…she does too!

"Hey guys. May I sit?" She asked us and we nodded. She hesitantly sat down look us for a few moments before I took a chance to ask.

"What the hell happened those months?" I asked and she smiled.

"I told you guys." She told us and looked me in the eyes and then did the same thing to Sam.

"Okay, so who is the other girl, Clarisse?" I asked her and she looked kinda shocked that I knew her name.

"She is a friend…no we are not dating. She is dating a guy named Connor. Anyway, what's up with you guys? Another case?" She asked us and I knew that she tried to change the subject.

"Yes, we do have a case, want to help?" Sam said and I looked at him dumbfounded that he asked Charlie to help us!

"No, she won't!" I said the same time she said;

"Sorry, I can't." She said with an apologetic smile.

"What?" I asked confused, I expected her to say yes.

"I can't help you guys, I have a daughter to take care of. I can't go off leaving her without a family…again." She said serious and Sam looked shocked as me with her choice.

"Oh! Good. So we better get going." I said as I stood up and I was about to leave.

"But if you need don't hesitant, okay?" She told us and she hugged me and walked to her table.

"Dean, she changed. She is more mature. It suits her." Sam said with a small smile.

I had a bad feeling that she was already involved with something else though.

"I don't know, man…I feel like she is hiding something." I told him and he looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked me once we got inside my baby.

"She looked more balanced, fit and more aware of her surroundings. And she was always alerted and on the edge. She is really changed. And I don't like it." I said replaying the whole morning in my head.

"Now that you mention it, I saw it too! Do you think she lied about hunting?" He asked and I looked ahead and I saw Charlie and the other girl with the baby walking also out with their breakfast in plastic bags.

"Let's find out." I said and I put my car in move.

"DEAN! We have a case, we can just leave it like that!" Sammy yelled at me.

"Family is more important, Sammy. The case can be picked up later." I told him without losing focus of the car in front of me.

"What if it's too late?" Sam asked but I ignored him. I wanted to have faith that we could do both things.

 _ **So? What do you think? Should i make a chapter 2? Tell me in your review and PM me if you have ideas!**_

 _ **Also go to my profile and check out my bio for the link on top...go check it out and leave a comment with you opinion below ( no hateful comments please)**_

 _ **Also go check out my other social accounts such as:**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Instagram: VICKYTZALACHANI**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl 99**_

 _ **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **-Vicky**_


End file.
